babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey McGill
Anastasia Elizabeth "Stacey" McGill is the treasurer of The Babysitter's Club. Stacey is in charge of the manila envelope that holds the club's money. She collects dues and keeps track of how much money everyone makes and records it in her section of The Record Book. Stacey was born on April 3rd in New York City at 2:22 A.M. It is not known which hospital she was born. She is thirteen years old and is in the eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. She made her first appearance in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Family Stacey's parents are Edward McGill and Maureen McGill. Stacey has no brothers or sisters, as her parents suffered secondary intfertility (meaning they couldn't have any more children). Stacey and her family first moved to the fictional town of Stoneybrook, Connecticut the summer before seventh grade. Previously, she had lived her whole life in New York City. She and her family moved to Stoneybrook, so Stacey could get a fresh start after being diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes therefore missing a lot of school and falling out with her friends (including best friend Laine Cummings) in the process. Unfortunately, in the eighth grade (after a year of living in Stoneybrook), Stacey's father gets transferred back to New York, and the family has to pack their bags and return.When she moves back to New York, she lives at 14 West 81st Street, apartment 2E. The move back to New York happened in Book #13 Good-bye Stacey, Good-bye. Less than a year after moving back to New York, Stacey's parents start arguing over Edward McGill's workaholic ways and Maureen McGill's shopping addiction, and they get a divorce. Stacey's mother wants to return to Stoneybrook, but her father has to stay in New York because of his job, so Stacey had to choose which one she wanted to live with. Stacey chooses to go back to Stoneybrook with her mother but visits her father in New York regularly. She came back to Stoneybrook in book #28 Welcome Back, Stacey!. Stacey's family doesn't have any pets. Personality Stacey loves boys and clothes and her best friend Claudia. She is exciting, glamorous, and sophisticated, just like New York City. She is a good student, and her favorite school subject is math, in which she excels. Stacey was on the school cheerleading squad for a while. When she was in New York, she went to a private school called Parker Academy, where she didn't have to wear a uniform. Stacey can take the subway and taxi cabs by herself. She takes the subway to school. Stacey loves shopping and can't stand to see anyone throw up. Not everyone at Stoneybrook Middle School knows about Stacey's diabetes, but everyone in the BSC knows. Stacey learned how to surf and was in a car accident in Super Special #5 California Girls. She had her first kiss in Book #8 Boy-Crazy Stacey with Toby while she was in Sea City. She sneaked SunLite in her suitcase while she was packing for Sea City in Boy-Crazy Stacey. Stacey fainted a couple of times in school at Parker Academy in New York because of her diabetes (before she knew she was diabetic). Stacey is cool, intelligent, pretty, and mature. Claudia painted a portrait of Stacey called "Anastasia Fantasia" in Book #83 Stacey vs. the BSC. She loves the movie Mary Poppins ''and says she watches it at least once a week. In fact, in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day, she went to see it at the movie theatre with her charges. She also said that she wanted to watch ''Mary Poppins ''at The Baby-Sitters Club sleepover in Book #9 The Ghost at Dawn's House. She loves pigs and can do a good Porky Pig voice, as revealed in Book #10 Logan Likes Mary Anne. Stacey has a telephone in her bedroom but not a private line like Claudia's. She never wants her friends in The Baby-Sitters Club to see her give herself insulin injections. Stacey practiced on oranges when she was learning to give herself these shots. Her diabetes is Type 1. Appearance Stacey has a very sophisticated style, which comes from having lived in New York. She loves wearing flashy clothes and jewelry and doing different things with her hair, which makes her stand out and look great everyday. It is stated repeatedly throughout the series that while Stacey is very fashionable, her style is slightly more tame than Claudia's style. It is stated in Good-bye, Stacey, Good-bye that her favorite clothing store in New York City is Bloomingdale's in because it's better than the one in Stamford. The Baby-Sitters Club Stacey is the treasurer of The Baby-Sitters Club, meaning she collects the club dues on Mondays, keeps track of how much money they have in The Record Book, and makes sure the treasury isn't too low. Sometimes though stacey would steal money from the girls, until in book #18 she gets caught. Stacey is good at math and can add up big numbers in her head in a matter of seconds. She was one of the four original members of The Baby-Sitters Club and was the first treasurer. Dawn, being alternate officer, took over Stacey's job during her absences (the first when she was in New York and the second being when she quit the club). Stacey loves being the treasurer, and her prowess with math is the reason she is the BSC's treasurer. She keeps the treasury money in a manila envelope. Stacey loves receiving the dues (even if it's not hers to keep) and hates to part with the money, even just five dollars to pay for a Kid Kit item. Stacey quit The Baby-Sitters Club in Book #83 Stacey vs. the BSC but later came back. After she moved back to NYC in Book #13 Goodbye, Stacey, Goodbye, she called herself The New York Branch Of The Baby-Sitters Club. Friends ﻿Her current best friend is Claudia Kishi, partly because they are both very into boys and clothes. Stacey used to live on Fawcett Avenue when she was living in Stoneybrook the first time, but she and her mother couldn't get their old house because Jessi Ramsey, who who joined The Baby Sitters Club along with Mallory Pike after Stacey left, had moved into it! The house Stacey and her mother ended up buying was just behind Mallory's house. Stacey's best friend in New York is Laine Cummings. Laine and Stacey had a big fight for all of the sixth grade. They made up in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey. She befriended a new girl named Alison Ritz while she was in New York (before she ever lived in Stoneybrook), and Laine was jealous. Stacey's friends think she brags about having lived in New York City (and being from there) sometimes. Relationships﻿ Stacey had a huge crush on Sam Thomas, Kristy's older brother, early on in the series. He liked her back too, but nothing much came of it. In Super Special #8 Baby Sitters at Shadow Lake, Sam and Stacey interacted much throughout the story and had a very romantic moment in the end. As stated in Good-bye Stacey, Good-bye, Stacey went to a few school dances with Howie Johnson. Even though she did not consider him to be her boyfriend, Stacey seemed confused when he asked Dorianne Wallingford to go to the library with him. In the end, Claudia and Stacey decided Howie was a jerk. Interests *Shopping *Fashion *Accessories *Jewelry *Boys *Mary Poppins *Pigs *Money *Math *Baby Sitting Loves Robert Brewster (until " Stacey and her broken heart ") *Sam Thomas *Kristy Thomas *Mary Anne Spier *Claudia Kishi *Dawn Schafer *Mallory Pike *Jessi Ramsey *Logan Bruno *Shannon Kilbourne *Abby Stevenson *Kids *The Baby-Sitters Club *Babysitting *Math *Money *Shopping *Pigs *Mary Poppins *Fashion *Accessories *Jewelry *Boys *New York *Laine Cummings (for a little while in the series, between the truth about Stacey and staceys ex-best friend) *U4Me (band) Hates﻿ *Having diabetes *Hospitals *People throwing up *Other people seeing her give herself insulin injections *Barf buckets *Ex-friends *Robert Brewster *Alan Gray *Laine Cummings (except in between the books the truth about Stacey and Stacey's ex-best friend)﻿ Relationships With BSC Charges﻿ 'Charlotte Johanssen: ﻿Stacey's favourite sitting charge is Charlotte Johanssen. They call each other "almost sisters." Charlotte used to be shy and had no friends, but Stacey helped her out of her shell. Charlotte really missed Stacey when she was in New York City in Books #14 - #28. They have a special bond, and the rest of the club members let Stacey take the jobs with Charlotte whenever Stacey is available. Relationships With Adults '''Doctor Johanssen:﻿ Stacey is close with Charlotte's mother, Dr. Johanssen. Doctor Johanssen often asks how Stacey's diabetes is doing, even though she's not her doctor, because she cares about her. Stacey often goes to her with her problems, such as in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey. Trivia *Stacey can speak French very well, and she was taught it in kindergarten at her school in the city.